<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 6:  The End! by CillianChamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120110">Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 6:  The End!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp'>CillianChamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Story of Tracy Beaker &amp; Tracy Beaker Returns (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the the final days of the preliminaries round, Lorcan's few  inches away to advance in the finals. However, he encounters Kanata Futaki andd decided to face her alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 6:  The End!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, Ellie and the Alliance and arrived back from the second dimension, They saw New Royale in ruins that everyone are fighting due to the Tournament.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>